Vampire at Hogwarts
by KillMeNowOrNever
Summary: Elizabeth Swan agreed to watch over her younger sister at Hogwarts for the year. But when she promised she had no idea that she'd be meeting the man that could change her forever.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

I was going in for the kill. My prey just stood there watching my every move. I smiled, showing my pointed teeth. He just kept staring. He knew what was coming.

I was a breath away from him now, taking in his sweet scent. Dear God did he ever smell nice, and he was all mine. I was behind him, tilting his head to the left, preparing for the kill.

It's nice when the prey doesn't fight. Just let it happen, I would whisper in their ear. This one was different though. He wanted it to happen, so easy, too easy. All because he loves me, I found myself smiling.

My teeth pierced his neck, drawling blood, his sweet human like blood. It tasted so wonderful on my lips and tongue. He only flinched. No other movement just flinched. I knew he wanted to yell out in agony. My teeth were sharp as razors. I knew they had to hurt. I've herd my prey yell, scream, and cry out in pain because of my sharp fangs.

After a while the pain won over, I assumed, for his knees buckled and we fell to our knees. He took a sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes, pain was winning him over. He grew cold quickly, blood leaving his body. He didn't say a think as he was dying under my power. I knew he herd my laugh in the back of my throat.

**_Chapter One:_**

I stared into the black sky, knowing this was my last day here in Paris. I was really going to miss this place. I closed my eyes. I was thirsty, too thirsty. I needed to be fed. It was that time; I had to go down to the forest. If I didn't soon, I was going to kill the innocent.

I turned from the window and walked away. I grabbed my car keys on the way out of the house and headed out to my car. Once I was inside the car I started the engine, the air from the vent blew in my face making my blond hair move around and into my face.

I turned the air off and moved the hair from my face. I sped out of my drive way, speeding fast down town toward the forest. I swerved fiercely around traffic. Not many people were out at 9 this evening. I wondered why, but pushed the thought behind because my thirst was getting worst by each minute.

The drive was a half hour for me but for a normal person it would have been an hour. Once I was parked I took off my jacket, setting it in the passenger seat and stepped out of my car. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My eyes fluttered open once the scent of my prey hit my nose.

I walked up to the forest edge glancing over my shoulder making sure no one was around. I stepped into the trees watching my prey from the distance. "Come here my precious. It will only hurt for a second." I whispered to it, though it couldn't here me. I smiled and let my thirst take over me. I hated the feeling, being over powered by my wants and needs. But it was a must. I had to quench my thirst before I had chance to kill the innocence. I glanced over my shoulder once more before I went any further. And that was it, I lost all control. The little mountain lion was dead before it could move. I had killed the animal with in 5 seconds.

* * *

I wiped the blood from my mouth with my back of my hand as I exited the forest. I was shaking with pleasure. I was fed and felt perfectly normal again. Normal as in, I'm still hungry but I can resist the innocent. 

I opened the car door and got in. I looked at the time. 9:45. I sighed and droved back home, though I wasn't really aware of driving. I was still shaky from my feeding.

Once I was inside my room I walked back over to the window, this time looking down at the street. Judith, my mother, was supposed to be arriving any time now to drop off Isabelle, my younger sister. I hated both of them, for the mere fact that they were both flowing with witch blood in their veins. As it was time for me, my father was probably out feeding. Since he was much older than I was, he had to take in much more blood to satisfy his thirst. I loved my father dearly, he was just like me-I was like him more like it.

I had his dark blond hair and the same emerald green eyes but mine were outlined in with a dark green and in the middle had a honey brown. I was nothing like Judith, and I even thanked God for that. I would hate to have her mousy brown hair. Or her dull grey eyes that never change to the pure black that mine and my fathers sometimes did. And her complexion, it was tan and _normal_ looking, while mine and my father was pale and elegant looking.

Poor Isabelle, I thought as I saw her walking up the sidewalk with my mother, you have to look like the evil witch, with your brown hair and grey eyes. I shook my head and moved away from the window. With in minutes there was a soft knock on my door. I gritted my teeth as I walked down the hallway and into the small living.

"Why hello Judith, what a pleasure it is to see you." I said when I opened the door.

"Oh what a pleasure it is." She reluctantly agreed.

Isabelle looked up at me with loving eyes. I rolled my eyes, which were probably black as coal. And I was right.

"So you went feeding did you?" Judith hissed.

"It's that time, as you should know. That's where dad is." I narrowed my eyes, "So are you leaving yet?"

"No. I just got here."

"And your point is?"

"You are…" she trialed off and walked into my home.

"Sure come in. I don't mind. Go ahead a raid my kitchen too. Sit on my couch; make your self at home." I said through gritted teeth.

"It's not like you _have_ any food." She snapped.

"No. I don't. You are a smart one, there mother." I slammed the door and turned to face my relatives.

I wish you could choose your family. I sighed and closed my eyes, eager for them to change back to emerald again. Then it happen, I was reading her mind. She didn't know of course but I was. Inside her mind her thoughts about me were running wild.

My eyes were surly still black. I shook my head, I wanted out. I couldn't help my self for invading. I walked over to my couch, trying to calm my self. I sat and placed my head into my hands.

"Are you gone yet?" I asked into my hands.

"No," she repeated coldly, "I want you to promise me something."

"No." I snapped as soon as the words escaped her mouth.

"Your father insists that you promise me."

I read her mind; she wasn't lying, "Fine. What?" I agreed, though I already knew the question.

"Will you please take care of Isabelle while attending Hogwarts?"

"Yes." I unwilling promised.

God, Hogwarts. Why did I have to go there, with all the stupid little witches and wizards? Because my dad wanted me to watch after his poor helpless little brat of a daughter, that's why. I was only going there to please my father. Not because Judith wanted me too.

"Now are you leaving?" I asked, sounding ruse as ever. My thoughts made me even angrier.

"Yes." She sighed then turned to the little ten year old, "Now Bella," GAWD I hated that nickname, "You are only staying here for tonight. Tomorrow you will be headed for Hogwarts."

"Mummm." She whined. Great she's a whiner. "I already know this! You've told me this for the past four days! Now I need my stuff. Go get it!" She pointed at the door and looked at Judith with a stern look.

She better not push me around or I'll…

"Ok honey." Judith said and then turned back to me. "I'll be back."

"Unfortunately" I mumbled.

I sat there, head still in my hands, wanting nothing but to be alone. I felt Isabelle sit next to me on the couch. Her thoughts were on me. She was asking herself why I hated her and Judith too, though she called her mum. And she told her self that she wished I loved her. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. The little girl obviously didn't know what went on in her own family.

It's a shame, I thought, that she doesn't know why I hate her so much. I wanted to laugh. She sifted her weight around on the couch, which bothered me. I hate when people can't hold still.

I herd the front door open and then a loud thud. My head shot up and looked toward the door. My mother stood there, stuffing her wand into that ugly jacket of hers.

"Next time, why don't you put a hole threw my fucking floor?" I said raising my voice at the end of my sentence.

"Don't use that improper language in front of my daughter!" Judith exclaimed.

I did laugh then. It was a cold laugh and rolled my eyes upward, ahh how I loved to prick at her anger, "It's my house, my rules." I stated then stood.

Isabelle followed my action. Copy cat, I scowled to myself.

"Isabelle dear, I hope you have a wonderful time this year." Judith opened her arms for a hug.

In reaction, Isabelle pushed past me and flung her arms around her mother's neck, "I'll miss you too mum. I'll write." Her voice was cracking.

Aww a mushy moment between mother and daughter, I keep to myself, I wish I could have moments like that! Not. I crossed my arms over my chest. I herd Isabelle crying into Judith's shoulder. Jesus come on, I mean it's just Judith. It's not like it's someone special!

Finally she was gone, leaving me with a twit. Isabelle started to wander around my house, looking at paintings and pictures. She noticed that there weren't any photos of me or our family. She asked me why and I answered her by telling her it wasn't any of her concern and that she should go to bed.

"Why about you? Aren't you going to bed?" She asked me as I shoved her into the guest bedroom.

"Vampires don't sleep, Isabelle. You should know this, you live with dad. Now shut up and go to sleep, you human." I stated through clinched teeth, then, to get my point, I slammed the door behind me. I was certain she got the idea.

I walked into my living room knowing that this was going to be one hell of a night with her here. I flopped onto the couch not knowing what to do. Then after an hour of clearing my mind I decided to read. I picked up my closest novel and began reading.

Soon I the sun was raising and I found myself in my room packing away all my belongings that I would need to this _adventure_, as I liked to call it instead of a duty. After I was done packing, all I could do was wait for Isabelle to wake up. I knew that we had to be at the train station at 11. I knew that we could leave at 9 and be there around 10:46 with the way I drove.

I have never gotten a ticket or been in a car accident with my 100mph driving, for the mere fact I knew if there were cops ahead or not, and the fact I couldn't die and knew how to prevent a crash.

I was regretting the promise I had made to my dad by the time Isabelle was awake and getting dress. She was a grouchy little thing; I smacked her twice for back talking me. By the time she was dressed and ready it was 8. We had time to go down town to buy her something to eat.

Once she was done eating it was only 8:45. I decided to leave early, for my sake, so I could sit alone on the train while I left her by herself to make friends. Something I refused to get or make. I depend on no one but myself. And I was thankful for that, because I see that my mother has become so dependable with my father she probably couldn't live alone.

I couldn't understand why my father married the witch. It was beyond me. The woman was the most unattractive person I've ever seen and has a sour attitude, though I have one too but only around her and Isabelle. But what ever floats my father's boat works, I suppose.

We reached King's cross at 10:16, plenty of time to get rid of Isabelle and find my own seat. I parked my car, not wanting to say good bye to the silver BMW. But I did after I put mine and Isabelle's things on to the carts. Then we were off, me glancing over my shoulder back at my car until it was out of sight and Isabelle rushing forward.

As my mom explained to my weeks before, we went threw the damn wall between platforms 9 and 10. I thought it was the most stupid thing ever! But this _is_ the wizard world. Once through the wall I was greeted by a maroon train that said _Hogwarts Express_ on it. I left Isabelle to her self and walked on board, my trunk dragging behind me.

I found many empty compartments but I chose the one near the very back. Maybe people would first fill up the ones up front then work their way down and happen to never see me here by myself. I didn't need pity. I didn't to talk to anyone, befriend people. All I needed and wanted to do, was get this year done and over with.

Still, I wondered why I agreed to watch over Isabelle. I was kind of hoping that evil wizard would find her and take her away. I think his name was Voldemort or something along that line. I could be wrong though.

Finally after what seemed like eternity, the train began to move. I thought that everyone had found their own compartments with their little witches and wizard friends. But I was apparently wrong, for I herd my door slide open. I turned to see a gorgeous male standing there with two overly grown boys directly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"What do you want?" my voice was hard. I was trying to control myself.

The boy's scent was too strong. I wanted to quench the unexpected thirst that had just come over me. I had to fight back, I had too. If I didn't I'd probably have to kill the two goons behind the gorgeous kid. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply.

"You don't have to sound so harsh." Mr. Gorgeous snapped.

I looked up, meeting his grey blue eyes. I narrowed my emerald ones, or maybe, my black ones. How am I going to fight back this…this feeling? The feeling to bite him, to feed upon him. And why was he so damn irresistible? I didn't even know the kid's name! Hell, he's probably older than me, I thought, so why do I keep calling him kid?

"What do you need?" I asked in a lighter tone, trying to sound pleasant, but failing miserably.

"All the compartments are full. And besides, you're in the one I sit in every year." He explained, stepping intothe small compartment.

"Well this one is occupied, if you couldn't tell. So, please leave, now!" I smiled a sarcastic smile hoping to drop a hint. He was oblivious to the hint I was giving him. Males, I thought, they never get anything.

"I was hoping you'd share. Since, you know, you're alone."

And that's all I need, to be alone with you. In the same compartment with you inches away from me. Dear god he smelt so wonderful. I needed to control myself. I had too! I tried to think of what my father taught me. 'Over power the need, be stronger than the thirst.' He would always tell me. I swallowed and took in a deep, calming breath. It worked.

"Well," I began, "How do you know that I'm alone? I could have a friend who is out visiting some friends she hasn't seen since last school year." I made my voice sound sincere.

"Because," his voice was like honey, "I've never seen you at school before. Which brings me to a question, who are you?" He sat down across from me. His scent was terribly stronger now. Be stronger, I told myself.

"I'm Elizabeth Swan." I sighed. "And you are?" I questioned him now.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Pleasure to meet you, Draco." I lied. It didn't show, though.

"No, no, the pleasure is all mine. Oh, and these two are Crabbe and Goyle." He pointed to the two fat monsters, which were still standing at the threshold. I smiled at the two, they looked very bored.

"Hello." I whispered to them. They just nodded toward me. What talkers they were.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" Draco asked, making me return my gaze back to him.

"Why does it matter?" I snapped.

"Just wondering. That's all." He said easily, leaning back against the chair. He smirked at me; it was very attractive, the way he smirked. I couldn't believe it, a wizard who was amazingly gorgeous! I never would have thought in a million years. "So how old are you?"

"Seventeen, you?" I didn't take my eyes off his mouth.

"Same. But turning eighteen soon." He boasted.

I smiled and turned my attention to the window. It was raining. Pouring really. I sighed and looked down at my hands. They were resting in my lap, fingers laced together. My nails were perfectly long and painted red. A deep dark red. Like the color of blood. I felt Draco's gaze on me. I looked up and I herd his first thought about me.

_She's very pale. And gorgeous. Her lips are perfect. God what am I thinking? I just met the girl. But damn, she's gorgeous. _

I shook my head and tried not to laugh. I was always getting this from guys but it never gets old. I love to hear what they think of me. _Oh, she's so hot_! Or _Damn I want to bang her brains out._ But Draco wasn't thinking anything about "banging" me. Just thinking I was gorgeous. But I knew better than that. He was, after all, a male. Just give the boy time, I told my self, he'll start thinking about how, when, and where to "bang" me.

"What are you thinking?" His question took me by surprise.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"What are you thinking?" He asked patiently.

"I-uh. Well nothing really." I said staring at him, "Why?"

"I don't know. You just looked deep in thought."

"Oh…Well what were you thinking?" Let's see if he lies. Probably.

"Just thinking about how damn gorgeous you are." Well he knows how to make a girl melt.

"Oh really?" I said laughing, "You must be seeing something I don't, sweetie. Because when I look in the mirror I see some monster." I wasn't lying. I did see a monster each and every time I looked in the mirror.

When I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection I wanted to break the mirror. I hated looking at my self and seeing what others didn't. A vampire. Sure I was beautiful but I still was a monster underneath it all. A heartless vampire.

"So much for having pride in yourself." Draco stated sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know." I agreed as I watched the two monsters leave.

We continued to talk. Getting to know one another more. He started talking about Quidditch, I had no clue what that was, and I just nodded my head and said yeah occasionally. When we got off that topic, I told him I didn't like the sport much. So we started talking about each others lives. And the question came back.

"Why haven't I seen you before at school?" He asked gently.

"Well my younger sister needs to be protected and…well I have to be here for her. I don't really want to because I hate her and my mother. But I promised my father I would look out for her. So I am."

"Why do you hate them?" He asked.

"They…" I almost told him the real reason. "Lets just say they aren't really my real blood."

"So your mother really isn't your mother? Like a step mother?"

"Exactly, but she's been there since I was a baby. So I kinda have to call her mom in front of my dad."

Draco nodded then looked dead serious into my eyes when he asked, "You aren't a witch are you?"

His question made me stare at him for a long time. Finally when his patience ran up he asked again. I stalled for a brief moment before I spoke. My voice was soft, "No. No I'm not. How did you know?"

"You didn't know anything I was talking about when I started talking about Quidditch. And then spells. I just can tell. But what I can't tell is what you really are. You aren't going to tell me either are you?"

"I-No. Not right now Draco. I'll probably…never mind." No I was highly confused. Why didn't I hear him think that? But now that I think of it why can't I hear his thoughts right now? Was I weak? No it couldn't be that. He was different; I finally came to the conclusion. I stood up and held put my hand to Draco.

Draco stood up too, without taking my hand. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go find my sister." It was a lie. But I had to get out of there so I could clear my head.

"Don't go." He pleaded.

"I have to. It was nice meeting you Draco Malfoy."

The train came to a complete stop and since me nor Draco were ready for the stop we fell back onto his seat. By the time I collected my thoughts of what just happen I noticed I was sitting in Draco's lap. I bolted out of his lap and ran for the door. I turned back to Draco and smiled.

"Maybe we'll see each other during school. I could…walk you to your classes?" I asked with a laugh.

"Isn't that my job?" He asked.

"It is. But since I don't have classes I should walk you to yours, you know?"

"Yeah. I'd like that. See you around Elizabeth."

I left within a blink of an eye. I was walking, well running, down the small hallway when I ran right into something hard. I fell back onto the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I herd a deep male voice.

I looked up to meet a pair of emerald, like my own, eyes. But his were hidden behind round glasses. Usually I thought glasses were geeky, but on him they looked incredibly sexy. Oh god, I thought, I just use the word sexy. Draco's gotten to me. He got me thinking about…I can't even say it. I'm too turned on at the moment.

"No, no. It's my fault. I was running and not looking where I was going. I was kinda looking at my shoes. God I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" I asked when I stood up.

"I tiny thing like you couldn't hurt me. Question is are you ok? You fell pretty hard."

I couldn't feel it anyways, "I'm fine really. But I got to go. Sorry. I'm in a hurry." I dashed around the boy and out of the train with a group of girls who were talking among themselves.

Then I stopped in my tracks. There was the biggest man I have ever seen. He was big and hairy. I felt my jaw drop to the ground beneath my feet. He towered over me like the Eiffel Tower. The giant was holding up a lamp and yelling, "Firs' years this away, firs' years!" His voice was gruff and deep. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. All I could do was stand there like the idiot I was and just stare.

"That's Hagird." I heard someone say behind me.

"Wh-what the hell is that _thing_?" I blurted out.

Draco put his arm around my shoulders and laughed, "Apparently you've never seen half of a giant." He laughed and I felt him shake his head at me.

"HALF OF A GIANT!" I was beyond believing now. The man was a giant! There was no way in hell he was half of one. No way! I couldn't believe. But you are in the wizard world, I reminded myself.

"Yeah, half. I hate the bastard." Draco pushed me along and steered me to these carriages with the ugliest horses I had ever seen.

"Are those really horses?"

"No. They are Thestral. I can't see it though. I only know what they are."

"Why can't you see them and I can?"

"Well you've seen someone die haven't you?"

About 20, I thought. And those were the people I've bitten to feed myself because I couldn't handle animals. But I have sworn off humans after the last. And two of the humans wanted to become a vampire.

"You could say I have, yes." I whispered, ashamed of the fact.

"I see. Still doesn't help me figure out what you really are. I'm going to figure you out." He pointed at me and I found it hilarious and so I laughed.

Draco opened the small door to the carriage for me and helped me inside. He sat across from me and smiled a half smile. God why did he have to be so damn gorgeous? WHY! I wanted to scream the question out.

"So you really think you're going to figure me out, huh?"

"One day I think I will. Or you'll break down and tell me. We'll see what one comes first, darling." He winked at me and grinned again.

"I highly doubt the braking down thing, Draco. And the, figure me out thing, might be hard. But I can't underestimate you, for I really don't know all that well."

Draco studied me for a moment then turned his gaze to the window. We sat in silence for a while before the carriage finally started to move. Draco broke the silence.

"Tell me, Elizabeth, what were your first thoughts about me?" He returned his attention to me and leaned forward, his arms resting on his legs.

To suck your blood of course, I thought, and to jump you're fucking bones. But I couldn't possibly say that no could I? "That you were fucking gorgeous." I wasn't going to lie about that one.

He nodded and smirked, that unbelievable sexy smirk. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. I found it so hard. And I was finding it terribly hard not to jump on him and bit his neck. I even felt my teeth grow a little bit. God help me now, he was going to find out if I kept this up. I shook the thoughts away and my teeth were back to normal.

The carriage stopped and Draco opened the door and got out. He held out his hand for me and I took it. He helped me down, but I still got my foot caught and I fell right into his strong arms. He smelt so wonderful. I smiled and said thank-you and rushed in front of him.

If I couldn't control myself I was going to break my promise to myself about the human thing. I took a few deep breaths and calmed myself. I was under total control of myself, and I sure the hell was proud of that. I even smiled at my praise to myself. I stopped at the front steps of the magnificent school. I felt Draco behind me and I whispered, "It's a very beautiful school."

"If you say so. So where do you have to sit?"

"I…well…I don't really know. I guess where ever my sister sits at."

"Oh. Well I hope your sister is in Slytherin. Or is this her first year here?"

"First year."

"Well hopefully she'll get sorted in Slytherin."

"What do you mean sorted? And what in the God's name is a Slytherin."

"A Slytherin is what I am. Slytherin is a house…" Draco explained everything to me about Hogwarts on our way into the school and into the dinning area. It was a beautiful room and many people were already at the tables. When I looked up at the very back I saw many elders sitting at three very long tables. I guessed that those were the teachers of Hogwarts. I saw a very old man sitting in the middle at the middle table.

He had a very long beard and I could see his blue eyes twinkle from where I was standing. He looked up caught my eyes. He smiled at me and motioned me to come to him with a wave of his hand.

"Draco. I'll be right back. I think that old man wants to see me." I said moving away from Draco's side.

"Oh that's Dumbledore. Just to let you know. I'll be over there." He pointed to a table over to the far left.

"Ok." I walked forward. I felt few people stare at me and Dumbledore's eyes never left mine.

Once I reached the table he held out his hand, "I am Professor Dumbledore, Elizabeth. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." He had such a gentle voice.

"Hello Professor. How do you know my name?" My voice was showing my confusion.

"Your father has spoken to me and about your…condition." He smiled and took my hand into both of his and patted the top of my hand.

I thought it was very sweet that he didn't call me a vampire and called it a condition, "Well I'm glad you two have spoken." I smiled sweetly.

"Yes, me two. Now I see you have already made a friend, Mister Malfoy so you may go sit with him if you like. Or you could wait to sit with your sister after she is sorted." He let me hand go and I dropped it to my side.

"Oh well…I think I'll sit with Draco. Thank-you. I was totally clueless of where to sit. Thank-you again Professor."

"You're welcome. Have a nice visit. Oh and I'll be needing to speak with you later on in the week about…how should I say this…" He waved his hand around trying to find the right words.

"It's ok. I think I know what you are trying to say. About me feeding, right?"

"Yes. I didn't want to put it that way." He nodded with closed eyes.

"It's alright Professor. I know what I am and I can't change it. But you just send for me and I'll be there." I shook his hand once more before going back to Draco.

"What did he want?" Draco asked as soon as I sat down next to him.

"Just to talk to me and about…well…my condition as he so sweetly called it." I smiled hoping I didn't drop any hints to Draco about me.

I didn't. Draco looked so confused, "Ok. I just wish you would tell me what you are. You better not be a damn muggle." His hatred was showing when he said the odd word muggle.

I laughed as I asked, "Muggle?" I threw my head back and laughed. What a word that was. And what did it mean?

"Yeah Muggle, you know non magical folk."

"Well Draco, let me tell you this. I wouldn't say I have magical powers, none that I know of that is. But I sure the hell ain't a normal person."

"I'm going to figure you out. Just give me time. Let me see how you live a day to day bases. I'll find out." He promised.

"We'll see. But wait…" The thought had only dawned on me. Where was I going to stay at? "Where am I staying at?"

"You could stay with me." Draco winked.

"I would-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because an old women from the front of the room started talking and then yelled out a name.

She placed an old hat onto the child's head that was called out. The young boy sat stiff in the chair and looked so nervous. Then the hat yelled! I was so taken back by that action I gasped. Draco laughed at my reaction. I could careless though. For god sakes there was a talking hat right before my eyes! I wouldn't care what my father's reaction would have been to my behavior. The thing actually kind of scared me when he yelled out the house name, Hufflepuff.

"A talking hat! Are you serious?" I whispered.

"Dead." Draco replied.

Soon there were only two kids left, my sister and a very ugly look boy with brown hair that was parted in the middle and sleeked down to the sides. I thought he looked more of a mouse than a human.

"Isabelle Swan" The old woman called.

Isabelle walked up with pride and no fear. I closed my eyes and tried to read her thoughts.

_God, I'm so scared. What if I get into Gryffindor? That would be so bad. Mommy would hate me. She wants me to get in Slytherin._

I wanted to laugh. She was fretting over what house she'd get in. I shook my head and coughed to cover my laugh. Isabelle was sitting on the stool and looked a little nervous now. She sat there a little longer than the others. Finally the hat screamed out her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

(Oh and by the way. I didn't realize that Elizabeth's whole name was Keira Nightly's name in Pirates of The Caribbean;; Elizabeth Swan. My friend pointed it out and I felt stupid. I didn't even realize! I just wanted to clear that up if some of you thought that's where I got the name. It isn't. I total made it up at the time. Haha. I'm SUCH a blonde.)

I watched Isabelle get off the stool. Her posture was filled with pride. The little witch got her wish. She was in Slytherin. My eyes followed Isabelle until she sat down beside an older girl. She looked about mine and Draco's age. I nudged Draco's arm trying to gain his attention.

"What?" He asked.

"Who's that girl my sister is sitting next too, the one with blond straight hair?"

I felt Draco tense up against me. Either he had something going on with the girl or he _had_ something with the girl once upon a time ago. I looked at him, my lips were in a thin line. I sat there for what seemed like eternity. I finally re-asked him the question.

"Oh. That's Violet McCain."

"Oh, and just by judging you, you must have had _something_ going on with her. Or…still do." I could even here the hurt in my voice.

Why was I letting him get to me, already? I just now learned how to control my thirst for him. And hear I am feeling sorry for myself because he might have a girlfriend.

"Oh Violet, well…I sorted liked her a long time ago. But now…"he trialed off and shook his head. There was a hint of hatred in his voice. It was no longer the sweet honey back on the train. Now it was cold as ice.

"But what?" I urged him on.

"She's dating a damn Gryffindor. It's disgusting." He had a smug expression on his face as he looked down at the girl.

Violet was actually kind of pretty; I thought she was at least. Her blonde hair was straight as a pin, while mine did spiral curls around my shoulders. Her hair color was just about the same as mine, but mine had a brown tint to it and she had a red tint. Her eyes were icy blue.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked suddenly in a whisper. Dumbledore was giving a start of the term speech.

"How pretty Violet is. That's all. She's terribly gorgeous." If she were pale she'd be stunning.

"No. You're gorgeous. She's…well she makes me sick. Dating Ron Weasley. I mean a Gryffindor is bad. But Ron Weasley is just awful…" Draco went on and on about Violet and her boyfriend, Ron.

I noticed Violet had an arm draped over Isabelle's shoulder and she was laughing along with her friends. Isabelle had apparently made some older friends. But there was something about Violet I didn't like. My thoughts left my mind quickly as they came. I saw food grow up from the table. I was appalled! I even looked under the table to see if that's were the food came from.

Draco had asked me what-and I quote-the bloody hell I was doing. I explained about the food and told him I was terribly confused. He laughed a bit then explained to me that I was in the wizardry world and I should get use to things like that. I agreed and sat there staring at the food.

People all around me were shoving the substance into there mouths. It made me sick. I could hear them chew and swallow. The forks and knifes scrapping the plates.

I swallowed and told Draco I didn't feel well. I rushed out of the dinning area. I stood in the hallway for quite awhile, breathed in deep, calming breaths. Food, it made me cringe. I didn't understand why people forced so much of that disgusting stuff down their throats!

Finally, after thirty minutes of pacing back and forth down the long hallway, I stopped in front of the doors. I took my last deep breath and opened the doors. I conjured up a plan in my head. I simply wouldn't breath. And since I was a vampire there wasn't any need for me to breath. And if I couldn't breath I wouldn't be able to smell the food.

Everyone stared at me as I returned to my seat next to Draco. If I were human I'd probably be blushing. I smiled at Draco as I sat down next to him.

"You ok? You've been gone a long time."

I nodded my head in agreement, "Yeah I was. I'm fine."

"Alright if you say so. I would say you look pale…but I don't really think you could get any paler than you are."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. And once I did I breathed in to laugh more. Draco sent hit my nostrils. I stopped laughing just so I could smell his sweet smell. Draco smiled at me but his smiled faded quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He squinted and looked at me as I had something on me. He stared for some time then finally spoke, "Your eyes. They grew darker. I mean I'd almost say they were black, but I can still see some green."

I bounced my foot up and down, which made my whole leg move. I was nervous. I didn't know my eyes had changed. God, he's going to find out!

"Oh…Well I am sick. And they change to a dark color when I'm mad or upset. And they get darker if I'm sick…" I turned my gaze to the across the room. I took deep calming breaths and tried to stop bouncing my foot.

I felt Draco nod his head and he dropped the subject. I noticed that everyone was eating dessert. I didn't mind as much with dessert, I kind of liked the way it smelt. Draco didn't speak to me much after that. I didn't care much. I was wrapped up in my own thoughts.

I was thinking about what I was going to do for the rest of the year about eating. I couldn't say I was sick day after day. I knew people would start to notice. I had breakfast down though. I would simply tell people I don't usually eat breakfast. I knew some people didn't eat breakfast. So no one would say anything about that. But I was really worried about lunch and dinner.

I guess I could actually eat; my stomach did a summersault in reaction of the thought. It wouldn't hurt me if I did eat the nasty food. I knew that, it was just I didn't need to eat and I choose not too. I sighed, I suppose I'll have to ask Dumbledore about it when I asked him where I'll be staying at, I thought to myself. Then Draco's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You should at least drink something, you know." His voice was full of concern.

I turned my head and looked at him. I smiled, "I'm fine, really, just a little sick. It will pass. Promise." I swore to him.

"When did you start feeling sick? You seemed fine all day to me."

"Oh I've been sick for days now." I lied. I was pretty good at lying. "Just it gets worse at night. And food doesn't really help the queasy stomach."

"Yeah, true. Well you still should drink something."

I nodded my head and stopped wringing my hands. I lifted my right hand to the goblet filled to the rim of a weird orange substance. I sighed before I put the goblet to my mouth. I stopped just to tell Draco I was doing this because he was concerned.

"I'm not concerned." He growled under his breath.

I tipped the goblet back and let the liquid flow into my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut. I immediately put the cup down. I forced myself to swallow. I looked over to Draco, "Happy?" I asked.

"Sure." He smiled.

We didn't talk the rest of the dinner. I sat there not breathing or moving. All I did was stare at my hands and got lost in my own thoughts. Finally I felt people move around me. I didn't even hear anyone mention it was time to go, but apparently it was time. Draco nudged me and I stood up.

"Hey I got to talk to Dumbledore real quick. I'll see you around, okay?" I said over my shoulder as I began walking toward the teacher's table.

"Alright, see you around." He walked off with a bunch of friends.

I pushed through the crowd of people and ran into Isabelle along the way. She ran up to me and threw her arms around my legs. She looked up at me and smiled and then said, "I got into Slytherin! Just like mommy wanted me too! I'm so happy."

"That's good Isabelle." I spotted Violet. She was staring at the two of us and I felt as though she were judging me. So I patted Isabelle's head as if I were showing affection. I even returned the smile she was still giving me. "Isabelle you go straight to…" I didn't know where she was suppose to be heading, Draco never mentioned where people stayed at in the school, "…to where ever you're suppose to go. And please stay there. Don't go wondering off. Stay put. I don't want you getting into any trouble. If you do the blame is going to be on me. Do you hear me?" I asked in a stern voice because it looked as though she wasn't listening to me. God I sounded concerned. Well I was, just about me though.

She was still hugging my legs and I was stroking her head like she were a kitten. I didn't notice until I looked at my hand, I stopped as soon as I saw. Isabelle was staring off into my eyes, still smiling.

"Yes I hear you, Lizzy. I'll stay put. Where are you going to be at? What if I need you?" she was starting to get worried. And I cringed at the nick name she gave me.

"I'll find you. Now get going. I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore." I pulled her hands away from my legs and patted her head once more because Violet was still staring at us.

"Ok." She whispered and went on her way.

I walked forward, brushing past Violet. She smiled at me kindly but I just kept walking. When I was walking up the stairs my foot hit the edge of one and I felt myself falling forward. Someone's hands grabbed a hold of my shoulders and kept me from hitting the stairs.

"You are always falling down, you know?" Someone's familiar voice said once I was standing up right again.

I looked up to meet the green eyes I had once seen before. The once hidden behind round glasses.

"Thanks." I rushed out ignoring the boy's jest.

"You're welcome." He turned on his heel and he was gone walking off with a short girl with bushy brown hair and a tall lanky red haired boy . I sensed some embarrassment in him before he turned and left.

I shook my head and walked up the stairs once more. I could hear laughter behind me from the ones who saw me trip. I didn't care though. I reached Dumbledore as he was standing up from his large chair.

"Uh Professor?" I asked, trying to gain his attention.

"Yes Elizabeth?" His voice was kind and warming.

"I was wondering, where exactly will I be staying?" I had made up my mind before; I wasn't going to ask him about eating. I already decided I'd eat the food.

"Where Isabelle is. I'll have Professor Snape show you where to go." He turned his gaze to a man with greasy hair that went down to his chin, "Severus, would you mind taking Elizabeth down to the Slytherin Common room? And show her where she'll be…" He trailed off and returned his attention back to me. His eyes twinkled as he said, "sleeping?"

I was sure Dumbledore knew I didn't sleep. And I was pretty sure the man named Severus knew I was a vampire. I was actually pretty sure the whole staff knew what I was. The way they all stared at me gave it away.

"Yes Albus. I'll show her.

"Elizabeth, this is Professor Snape. Severus this is our young Elizabeth. I've told you about her, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have." Professor Snape said.

"Hello Professor." I said extending my right arm.

Snape took my hand and barley shook it before removing it from my loose grip. "Follow me." He ordered. I watched him walk around the table and down the stairs. I followed close behind him as we moved threw the now empty dinning hall.

Professor Snape was a fast walker. I didn't have much of a problem keeping up though. I followed him down a fight of stairs and down a long corridor. I thought the hall would never end until finally he stopped in front of a door.

"Now there's a password you need to know so you can enter. It changes every now in then. Right now it's _Parseltongue_." At the word the door creaked opened.

He wasn't much of a gentleman. He walked, well powered walked, through the door. I followed him in. People were filled in the small room Snape said to be the Common Room. I saw Isabelle talking with a few kids her age. She spotted me and came running towards me. I wanted to run and hide. But I wasn't sure if Violet was a round and I didn't want her to judge me for some odd reason. So I stayed put until Isabelle reached me.

"Did you talk to Professor Dumbledore?" She asked as soon as she reached my side.

"Yes. And I'll be staying in the same room as you. Do you know where you are sleeping?" I asked hope was present in my voice. I wanted to get rid of Snape. He didn't seem like pleasant man.

Isabelle nodded quickly and stared at Snape. I knew she was judging him by what he looked like. She thought he was ugly and looked mean. I wanted to laugh but didn't.

"I see you have everything figured out. So I'll be leaving now." Snape snapped before exiting the room in one fluid motion.

Isabelle tugged on my hand and told me to follow her so she could show me the room we'd be staying in. She led me up a stair case and opened a large wooden door. Inside the room were five small four-post beds and for every bed there was an end table. At the foot of each bed was a trunk. I spotted mine first. It was the first bed to the left. Isabelle's bed was right next to mine.

Isabelle went over to her bed a plopped onto it. She motioned me the join her. I stood my grounds and shook my head no. She frowned at me and asked me to join her. No she didn't ask, she pleaded. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her bed so she would quit her whining. I didn't sit down though. I stood in front of her with my hands on my hips.

"What?" I asked in an irritable voice.

"How are you going to…"She trailed off, scared if someone would could hear her.

"Dumbledore is going to worry about that, Isabelle. I have to go see him later on in the week to discuss that. Now stop worrying about that, it's not any of your concern."

She nodded her head and yawned. She stretched and yawned once more. Her long trip and full filling dinner made her tired.

"Go to bed Isabelle. You have classes tomorrow." I ordered.

She didn't argue, surprisingly. She nodded her head once more and dressed into her night clothes and slid between her sheets.

"Elizabeth?" She asked before falling asleep.

"What?" I was opening my trunk to get my Shakespeare book out so I could read some.

"Can you close my curtains? I'm too tired." Her eyes were closed and she yawned yet again.

I rolled my eyes but did it anyways. About five minutes later I could hear her soft snores and easy breathing as I laid in my bed reading. Soon the other girls came to bed to. They didn't acknowledge my presents at all, but went on with their before-bed-chores. Soon everyone, but me that is, was sound asleep and in dream world.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ugh_. Sorry it took forever.  
I've been having it **rough** these last few weeks.  
Just went through a _terrible_ nasty break up with the **ex** boyfriend.  
So yeah…That's _why_ it's been taking forever.  
I haven't been in the mood to write much.  
But I'm **back** on my feet and not _crying_ over the dumbface anymore.  
Well enough of me rambling. Lets **rock-n-roll** _baby_!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I sat in my bed for awhile listening to the girls sleep. When I got tired of hearing them I decided I would have a look around downstairs. I knew that it wouldn't be as crowded. Actually I didn't think anyone was down there. And I was hoping no one was.

I got my wish. No one was down in the Common Room. I first looked around the room, glancing at the photos. I thought it was weird that all of the photos taken were of sleeping witches and wizards. How dumb is that? I thought to myself. I shrugged and walked over to a bookcase. None of the books caught my eye but the one about vampires. I decided to pick it up and see what was true and what wasn't.

I walked over to the couch in front of the fire, which was still burning. I suppose it had some kind of spell on it to keep it burning. Or someone came in here every now and again to poke and prod at it and add wood. But I highly doubted that and went with the spell.

I couldn't believe it, that I was here in Hogwarts watching over Isabelle. I had just moved away from my family. I lived in Paris for about six months and was thinking that I wouldn't have to see Judith or Isabelle ever again. But here I am watching over her just because I love my dad too much to say no.

I shouldn't be here. I should have said no and stayed back in Paris. I should leave now. I don't know how long I can control myself with Draco. What if I bite him? What's going to happen then? Will I leave him there to die or will I change him into...a vampire. Would he like that? What will he say when I tell him that I am one? Will he back away like Colin did?

God I had to think of him, didn't I? Oh how I miss him. Colin Danskin was my ex-boyfriend. We dated when I was 16. We lasted seven short months. I really thought I loved him, it went all so quickly. I told myself that if I really loved Colin I would tell him what I was. And then I finally did and Colin backed away. He got scared and left me.

From then on I haven't trusted people much. It took so much effort to control my thirst for Colin. But the power of wanting to be with him and to love him was much stronger. But he ran. And so I was left there.

I shook the thoughts from my head and opened the book and began to read. _Vampires are typically held to be the re-animated corpses of human beings and said to subsist on human and/or animal blood (hematophagy), often having unnatural powers, heightened bodily functions, and/or the ability to physically transform. Vampires are often described as having a variety of additional powers and character traits._ I laughed at the transforming part. I couldn't transform nor could my father. It was a myth.

I herd footsteps from behind me. I already knew who it was. But I pretended not to notice he was there. I got up from the couch and put the book back in the bookcase. I turned around and faked a surprised expression. I put my hand to my non-existing heart and gasped.

"Draco! You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry. What are you doing up this late?" he asked.

He was still in his clothes. Those awful uniforms they have to wear. I would die-so to speak- if I had to wear those. He walked over to the couch and sat down while he wanted for an answer.

Since he was staring at I simply shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the couch. I sat one cushion away from him, folded my hands in my lap and stared into the blazing fire. I herd him sigh.

"What are _you_ doing up this late?" I returned his question.

"Couldn't sleep." He responded.

From the corner of my I was that he was rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. I turned my head so I could see his whole profile. He looked terribly handsome, the fire lighting his features, his full lips, his beautiful gray blue eyes. And my favorite feature, his neck. Oh how I longed to bite it.

"Doesn't look like you really tried, you're still in your clothes." I stated moving my eyes away from his neck and on to the table.

"Ha-ha. Yeah well…I wasn't really tired. So I just laid there staring at the ceiling for a long time. So I decided to come down here, thinking no one would be up and wandering around. But I was wrong. What were you reading?"

"Oh, nothing, just some book." I shrugged my shoulders. Draco's eyes were on the side of my face, staring intensively. I sighed not knowing what to do or say.

I felt Draco rise from the sofa, "Well since you haven't anything to say. I'm going back upstairs. I think I'm starting to feel sleepy. G'night Elizabeth."

If I had a heart I was sure it'd be fluttering right now. The way he said my name made my breath catch in the back of my throat, "Good night Draco. See you tomorrow."

I turned and watched him leave. I didn't know why he was leaving in such a hurry. But I didn't mind, at least I think I didn't. Part of me was yelling for joy that he was leaving and the other side was pleading for him to come back.

"God what is wrong with me?" I moaned to myself after I herd the door shut behind Draco.

I put my head into my hands and got caught up in my own thoughts. I don't know how long I sat there but it was quite awhile. When the sun started to pour through the window that's when I walked back to my room. I flopped onto the bed and closed the hangings.

I laid there, hands stacked behind my head; legs crossed, and stared at the ceiling. I wasn't breathing nor was I thinking. All I was doing was lying there staring up at the old high ceiling. Soon the young girls started to awake and I herd them enter and exit the bathroom, getting ready for the day ahead of them.

Someone tapped on my hangings. I was guessing Isabelle. I moaned and sat up. I threw open the curtains and came face to face with Isabelle. She was dressed in her green and silver robe. Her brown curly hair was pulled up into a high pony tail. Smiling wide, showing her white teeth she said, "Good morning, Lizzy. Sleep well?"

"Sure." I fell back onto the feathered pillow. Some of the feathers flew out and I watched them float downwards onto my chest and around my head, probably in my hair. "Are you leaving? When are your classes?" I asked Isabelle, who was staring at me.

She picked the feathers from my hair, "I'm leaving now. When are you coming down?" She put the feathers onto the nightstand.

"I'll be down at lunch time. Right now I'm going to lie here like I've been doing for hours and hours. I might read something. I don't know. I'll see you at lunch." I sat up and pulled the hangings back so that no one could see me.

I herd Isabelle leave the side of my bed and gather her stuff. Before leaving, she poked her head threw the curtains. I rolled my head to the side so I could see her, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to say bye." She shrugged.

"Ok? Bye." I said staring at her with a confused look on my face.

"Bye." She left then, shutting the door quietly behind her.

I let out an annoyed sigh and rolled out of bed. I dressed in a dark red long sleeved shirt that clung to my upper body. I wore a pair of normal jeans and slipped on my favorite black boots. They were black and went up to my knees. The heel on the boots was very thin and it was not too high. They were prefect. I loved them.

I ran a brush through my blonde hair. I took a glance in the mirror and shook my head. I stormed out of the room and dashed down into the Common Room. No one was in sight. I assumed everyone had gone to breakfast or class. I didn't know the exact time so I had no clue.

I left and wandered through the halls. I kept noticing that the pictures were moving. This world is something else, I thought to myself. I was starting to learn my way around when students started to pour out of classrooms. I got stuck in the middle of the hallway and someone grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to the side. Once me and the mystery person fought our way to the side, I flipped my head so my hair went flying back and out of my face. I ran my hand through my hair as well, to be sure it stayed. I looked up to meet the pair of emerald green eyes hidden behind glasses.

"Why is itn't my savior?" I drawled out. My lips curled into a sweet smile.

"Yes. And look who it is, my damsel in distress." The boy returned my playful grin.

We stood there staring at one another for awhile. Then he broke the silence, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." I stuck out his hand.

I took his hand and shook it. I smiled and said, "Hello Harry Potter. I'm Elizabeth Swan."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, letting go of my hand. He readjusted his strap in his shoulder. He looked around the corridor.

"It's nice to meet you too. Are you looking for someone?" I asked glancing over my shoulder.

"My friend Ron." Harry said looking back at me, "What house are you in?"

"Uh…I sleep in the Slytherin House. But I don't go here, just staying. It's really a long story why though. And you have to get to class, so no time to explain now." I replied.

Harry nodded with raised eyebrows. He glanced over his shoulder once more and then did a gesture with his left hand as if saying _over here_. A boy with fire red hair and sky blue eyes came walking over. He was a head taller than Harry. Which meant he was one and half heads taller than I. I smiled and held out my hand, "Elizabeth Swan."

"Uh-Ron Weasley." Ron said taking my hand and shaking it briefly.

"Harry! Ron" I voice behind me shrieked.

I turned around to see a girl that was at least a head shorter than I. She had brown bushy hair and gorgeous honey brown eyes. I smiled a half smile at her and said "Elizabeth Swan."

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said and took my hand that I had stuck out for her to shake. She smiled at me and then turned to the two boys, "We're going to be late if you don't hurry." She rushed out.

"Yeah, yeah." Ron said in a heavy sigh, "Well erm-Elizabeth it was nice meeting you." This time he stuck out his hand. We shook and I did the same with Hermione. Harry smiled down at me and nodded. I nodded back and muffled a good-bye.

"Bye." He said cheerful and walked off with his two friends.

The corridor was now empty once again and I began walking. Soon I found my self at the entrance doors. I did a quick glance out the window before opening the doors. It was cloudy, thank God, and look as though it were about to pour any minute. I stepped outside and the wind blew my hair into my face.

I jogged down the stairs but tripping over my foot on the last one. I started to fall and I held out my hands. Some how in the process of falling, I turned my body so that I fell right on my bottom. I landed with a _whump_. I heard a chuckle from behind me. Great someone saw. I just let myself fall back so I laid flat on the ground.

Draco walked over, his feet rested on the sides of my head. He looked down at me and smiled, "Have a nice fall?" he asked, hand over his mouth to stop the laughing.

"Sure." I moaned. I got up and dusted off. I refused to let Draco help me up when he offered. Once the grass was off my backside, I turned to Draco, "Why aren't you in class?"

"I saw you and decided to be a tad bit late. And besides, I have the Giant, as you so amusingly like to call him." His eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Yeah well, you should have gone to class. Maybe you wouldn't have seen me take my tumble." I started power walking off, no clue of where I was going.

Draco was running at my heels to catch up. I slowed down to a normal pace for Draco's sake. We walked in silence. Then I felt his fingers wrap around my elbow and steered me to the left. "My class is this way." He said nodding and pointing to an area beyond a group of trees. I nodded letting him know I herd him.

We trailed down a small slope. Coming to a halt at the start of the trees, Draco turned to me, "Well I got to be going. See you at lunch?" He asked causally as causally came.

I nodded my head, "Sure." I turned with that promise and walked back up the hill. I looked over my shoulder and Draco was gone. I let out a sigh and wiped my forehead as if I had sweat on it.

"That was close." I whispered breaking into a run. If I would have spent another second with Draco I was going to go insane. The scent of animals lingered near the trees.

I stopped running when I came to the doors. I flung them opened and walked inside. Once the doors closed behind me I leaned my backside against them, breathing in deep breaths and letting them out. I did that until my mind was cleared.

I pushed off the door and wandered through the halls. When I rounded the corner en route of the Slytherin House, I ran into Professor Snape. I mean literally ran into the man.

I landed on my backside once again and Snape just staggered backwards. He titled his head back and shook it to remove the greasy hair from his face. When it didn't move he used his pale hand to remove it. I jumped to my feet and said sorry.

"I was looking for you. Professor Dumbledore would like you see you. Come with me."


	5. Chapter 5

_EEKK! My computer went into a total spaz attack! So I couldn't post! I feel horrible! Forgive me? I hope? But I think you guys will enjoy this one._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

I followed Snape down the corridors until we reach the end of one. We were standing in front of a statue. Wondering what the hell we were doing, I heard Snape say something under his breath and then the statue began to move upwards.

"Get going." Snape ordered.

I then saw a spiral staircase growing. I walked forward and leaped onto the stairs. I rode all the way up until it came to a halt. I was thrown face forward because I wasn't expecting it to come to such a bolting halt. I held my hands out, trying to break the hall. I let out a scream as I went down too.

Once I was up, I ran up the last few steps. I had my hand in a fist and was about to knock when I herd a voice from inside, "Come in Elizabeth." It was Professor Dumbledore's soft voice. I noticed the laughter in it. Probably herd me take my tumble.

I sighed and opened the door. Dumbledore was seated behind a huge wooden desk. It was full of gadgets and gizmos. Actually his whole room was full of them. There were two chairs that sat a few inches in front of his desk. Violet McCain occupied the one to the right. She sat with her legs crossed and hands clasped together on her knees.

She was wearing her Slytherin robes. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail and had two bows tied around it. One was green and the other was black, showing her pride for Slytherin. Violet preoccupied herself by smoothing out her plaid skirt, such a lady like action thing to do.

Dumbledore asked me to sit while using his hand to gesture over the chair next to Violet. I nodded and obeyed. I looked totally improper next to Violet. I was slouched down in my chair while she was sitting up straight, back not even touching the chair's comfy back.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" I said.

"Yes Elizabeth?" he asked smiling at me.

"Um…This may say a bit rude but…What is she doing here? I though we were going to talk about my…_condition_…" I spared a glance over at Violet. She looked unfazed at my remarks.

"Ahh Miss Elizabeth," Dumbledore started, smiling even wider, "Miss Violet here has something in common with you. She's a vampire too."

"_Half_ of a vampire Professor Dumbledore," Violet pointed.

WHAT! HALF! I started to curse in my head. Violet was half of a vampire. And half witch. Boy was this adventure getting better and better by the second. I rolled my eyes behind my closed eyelids. What more could possibly happen, Isabelle dying on me? Don't think that, I told myself, dad would strangle me.

"Oh." I muttered out. It was the best thing I could think of.

"Yes. I thought you might like someone more like yourself to be with."

No. Not really. What I really would like is to be home, reading books and staying inside away from the blazing sun. Oh well, can't have everything.

I smiled as a way of thanking him. Violet looked totally unsatisfied though. I actually thanked God that she couldn't read my mind. Vampires couldn't read other Vampires minds. I hated it but then again really enjoyed it.

"Ok, now on with the feeding." Dumbledore finally said, "There's a forest called the Dark Forest. You and Violet will be feeding there. Violet knows the forest well, she'll be helping you for the first few times. I don't know how much you feed-"

"Once each week, maybe twice, depends on how thirsty I am. What about you?" I asked Violet.

"Two times a month." She smiled.

How in the world can she not get so thirsty? I mean she lives near fresh blood everyday. I'm going crazy over here. Oh wait…I forgot she's HALF vampire. Haha how could I forget?

"I see." I murmured under my breath, but it was still loud enough for her to hear.

Violet stared at me through narrowed eyes. I let out a sigh and turned my attention to Dumbledore. He was smiling at us and I decided to be polite and smiled back. I'm sure Violet gave him an award winning smile. I'm positive she did. Miss Perfect? Yes I think so.

"So when do you need to feed again?" Dumbledore asked in a sweet toned voice. I suppose he's trying hard not to hurt my feelings. What a great man he is.

"Soon," I said, "Probably Friday." I was lying. It should be today. Tonight or right now…But I could tuff it out. I know I could.

"Ok you find Violet that evening and she'll lead you into the forest."

"Ok, Professor Dumbledore. I will find Violet Friday evening, around twilight. Can I be excused now? I need to find Isabelle. Its lunch time and I promised to meet her." I said in a very sweet tone, matching Violet's.

Dumbledore nodded and I left. My breeze made the papers stir as I rushed out. I walked down the stair case and was in the Great Hall in no time. I scanned the room, a few people sat at the tables chatting away and stuffing their faces. I took the advanced and sat down at the Slytherin table and added food to my plate.

I only put a small amount of food on the plate. I picked around at it then the hall began to fill with students. My plate of food looked like I had really eaten something. I was overwhelmed with joy. That meant I didn't really have to eat lunch either. I'd come here before everyone and make it look like I ate something. That left only dinner to eat.

Isabelle came bouncing in with a few first years trailing behind her. She smiled at me and took the seat to my right. She started to pile food onto her plate. She looked at my plate and gave me a look.

"I ate some." I whispered.

She just nodded and went on pilling the food onto her plate. I'm sure I went a little paler watching her. Draco came walking in like he owned the place. He saw me and strolled over and took the seat to my left.

"How was your morning?" I asked as soon as he grabbed an apple.

"Just like any normal morning at school," he shrugged after his statement and bit into the apple. He chewed and swallowed before asking me how my morning with a simple, "And yours?"

"Just lovely," I said turning my gaze to the wall.

Draco's scent was strong at the moment, probably because he had sweat on the bridge of his nose from the hot muggy morning. He didn't look at all look disgusting with sweat like most men but, of course, he only had a small amount, you could only see it when the light hit it. Making it glisten. Jesus, how could one be so appealing to my eyes?

I shook my thoughts away and turned my attention to Isabelle. Draco was talking with friends, being the bad ass I suspected he was, so I thought, hell he's not talking to me might as well talk to shrimp over here.

"So," I started, "you like your classes?" I asked making Isabelle's head snap up. I had never really talked to her like this before. I'm sure it shocked the hell out of her as it did me.

"I like them. I can't wait until tomorrow. That's when we start learning spells!" she said with enthusiasm. She started on about her classes, using her hands as she talked and explained. I had to dodge a few hand gestures so she wouldn't punch me or smack me aside the head.

Once she was done filling me in about her classes she asked me how was my morning. I told her it was boring just like any other day. I sighed and stared down at Isabelle. She wasn't _that_ bad of a kid. I can't believe I just said that. I moaned and dropped my head into my hands.

"What's wrong?" Isabelle asked.

"Nothing," I said, muffled because I was talking into my hands.

"Oh. Ok." She said and started to eat.

Draco tapped my shoulder and I looked up. He nodded his head to the door. I guess he was telling me 'Let's go into the hallway'. Hmmm wonder if it was safe enough to get him alone? Sure. If I wasn't strong enough I'd run away. And tell him I was feeling sick and didn't was to get throw up all over him. There, that was a swell plan.

He got up and I tilted my head back, to look at him just so I knew he wanted me to come with him. He stood there waiting, a true sign that he wanted me to follow. I got up. Told Isabelle I'd see her later and I followed Draco into the hall. The doors slammed behind us.

"Wanted to talk to you," He finally said after a few moments of silence.

He was facing the wall, hands deep down in the pockets of his black slacks. I stared at the back of his neck, rocking on the heels of my feet. My hands were clasped in front of me. I had the urge to sink my teeth into Draco's neck. But I resisted the feeling, telling myself I was stronger than my urge.

"About?" I finally asked, turning my gaze to my feet. I felt Draco turn around and look at the top of my head. He sighed and walked over to me. Our toes were touching and I felt his index finger lift my chin up so he could see my face.

I grimaced and tried to back away but I didn't get far. I ran into the hard stoned wall. Draco chuckled under his breath. His eyes looked deep down into my eyes. I noticed his eyes were filled with extreme hunger. Not the kind of hunger mine were filled with. But the kind that had to do with his lips on mine.

I turned my head so he couldn't kiss me. I bit my lower lip, trying to control every ounce of pouncing on him. Draco guided my face back so he could look at me and then his eyes stared deep into mine. With is free hand he brushed my hair that had fallen over my eye.

His touch sent chills down my body. Giving me this feeling I haven't felt in so long. He started to do that human gesture. The one were the guy starts to lean in, his eyes locked on yours, but then hesitates before landing his lips onto yours. I guess it was like asking if it was ok before actually kissing.

I didn't stop him so he took it as a yes. His soft warm lips brushed against my cold lips. I could have sworn there were butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't for sure because I totally lost myself in the moment. My lips parted under Draco's. His tongue swept inside my cold mouth. My tongue met his and rubbed up against his.

This was wonderful, pure bliss. Something I'd been craving since the day Colin left me. And I was total control of myself. Because I knew I couldn't kill Draco even if I wanted to. Even as the kiss deepened, I still had control. I felt some of it slipping, but who's wouldn't? I mean I was kissing the boy whose scent made me crave his blood.

I could hear Draco's blood racing and his heart pounding faster. If I had a real beating heart, it would be going much faster than his. But my inhuman blood was racing. I ran my hands threw Draco's hair and pulled him closer by lacing my fingers threw his hair. I stood on my tip toes so I could get closer. I wanted to be closer, if it were possible. I felt Draco put a hand on the wall next to my head, to support him, so he wouldn't fall. Draco's other hand was rested at the best of my neck, his thumb rubbing it gently.

Draco's hand on the wall balled into a fist. I didn't know why though. But I realized soon after because he put his hand on top of mine, I was pulling Draco's hair too hard. I loosened my grip on his hair. Our actions didn't stop us from sucking the life out of each other. I found it funny because Draco couldn't possible suck the life out of me but I could suck his out. But I didn't laugh. I just kept on kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_I'm sorry this one took forever.  
_**A LOT** _has been happening in my life right now it's crazy.  
If there are spelling mistakes, which I'm sure there are,  
Please excuse them.  
I haven't had time to re read.  
I wanted to get this posted.  
For you guys!  
_

I pulled away from Draco and stared into his blue eyes. He looked into my green, hungry eyes. He smiled kissed my lips lightly, "I got to get to class." He whispered into my lips. I nodded my head but didn't let his hair go. Nope, I did the opposite. I pulled him into another kiss. We smiled into each other's lips. I finally let him go and we stood there for a few moments before he snapped back to reality.

"By-"He started but I pressed my fingers to his mouth.

"Don't say bye." I whispered, "It'll feel funny." I dropped my hand away from his mouth.

Draco nodded his head, confused, and then said, "Alright. How about this, See you around?"

"Just grand," I smiled and kissed him once more.

I really didn't understand my action, about not wanting Draco to say bye to me. I guess it had something to do with Colin. That was his last word to me, "Bye." It was in a harsh, loathing tone too. I watched Draco walk away. He glanced back a few times. His thoughts were on me, hoping that what happened was real and not a dream. Guess what Draco? I thought to myself, it was as real as it gets.

* * *

I was staring at my plate of food, telling myself, JUST EAT IT! I sighed and picked up my fork and looked at Draco from the corner of my eyes. He was watching my intensively, waiting for me to eat. I shoved some mashed potatoes into my mouth and swallowed. 

"Stomach feeling better?" Draco asked.

I nodded and started to eat the ham. Draco started talking to his friends and I picked at the food. Soon I had eaten enough. I pushed the plate back and said, "Well I'm stuffed."

Draco looked at the plate then at me, "You barely ate."

"Had a big lunch." I sad shrugging.

Draco nodded and went back to talking about Quidditch. I rolled my eyes and looked down the table at Isabelle. She was laughing and talking among her little friends. I smiled and then caught myself. What the HELL? I asked myself. Why am I smiling? It's because she's out of my hair, that's why.

The dessert appeared on the table and everyone, aside from me, dug in. Draco asked if I was going to have some. And I shook my head and told him I didn't want any. He shrugged and ate some pie. He wasn't really talkative toward me. Must be from that kiss, I told myself. If only I wasn't weak I could read his mind. Just so I know what's going on in his mind.

I closed my eyes trying hard to read his mind. Nothing happened. I sighed and mentally rolled my eyes at myself. And then the thoughts came pouring into my ears. They weren't Draco's but of a girl. They were about me.

_He's sitting with _her_ again. Who is she? I hate her already. I can't believe Draco has kissed her. She's ugly. I don't see her in any of my classes. She's never been here before though. I know everyone who is a Slytherin._

I look around trying to find the girl. I can feel her eyes staring at me. I finally found her. She had black hair that went to her chin and folded under. She had big brown eyes. She wasn't skinny but not obese either. I stared back at her with narrowed eyes. I nudged Draco.

"Huh?" was Draco's answer.

"Don't make this too obvious Draco. But who is that girl with the short black hair staring at me?"

Draco scanned the table of people until he found who I was talking about. The girl's thoughts were about him. Oh how she loved Draco-poo. I started to laugh but coughed to cover it. Then I cleared my throat, "So. Who is she?" I asked again.

"Pansy Parkinson, I think she hates you. She's like in love with me or something. I'm not to found of her. Our parents are good friends. We've known each other for a long time." He explained for me.

I smiled at him and nodded. Then he rose up with the other kids. It was time to leave already. I rose as well and walked with Draco. My hand brushed across his and he grabbed it. I hadn't attended on doing this. But it happened any way, like it would in a love movie or novel. I sighed with pleasure as Draco laced his fingers into mine. It tingled when he touched me. I wondered if he felt it too.

I must have been smiling like an idiot because Draco asked why I was smiling. I told him I was happy. He rolled his eyes, smiled, and pulled me along to the Slytherin Common room. The girl named Pansy was right behind us. I herd her every thought.

Once we were in the Common Room, Draco led me over to a corner where two chairs and a table sat. He pulled out one chair and guided me into it. I smiled as a way of thanks. He took the chair across mine. I turned my head and looked over the room. Pansy was staring at us, watching our every move. I wanted to shout something at her, but nothing came out. Nor did one clever remark come to mind.

My mind was like jell-o at the moment. The way Draco stared at me made me forget how to think straight. I closed my eyes and breathed in his sweet, mouth watering, scent. I opened my eyes and looked into Draco's eyes. They were cloudy with thoughts. Thoughts I couldn't hear. I was really beginning to hate not hearing his thoughts.

"Pansy's staring at us." I stated.

Draco turned his head in Pansy's direction. His expression read hatred. But once he turned and looked back at me, the expression turned soft and vulnerable. Was it I who made Draco vulnerable and soft? Or did all the girls do this to him? I had a feeling that Draco wasn't the type who became vulnerable often. Nor did he seem the type to become soft and loving.

I, like Draco, didn't become vulnerable much. The feeling was foreign to me. And I didn't like the feeling much at all either. It made me feel so weak, as if I couldn't do a thing about it. But that's what you're supposed to feel, trapped and weak. I remember one time Colin had made feel very vulnerable and I cracked. I poured myself out to him. Letting my feelings get the better of me. He stared in shock at me, not believing what I said. But finally he realized it was all true. And he told me he loved me, too.

I blinked away the sudden tear that came to my eyes. I couldn't let Draco see me in such state. If I did he'd asked what's wrong and I would either have to make up a lie or tell him the truth. And once I started on the truth he would ask me why Colin had left me and I'd have to tell him. I didn't want to go through that conversation right now. I coughed and turned my head, away from Draco's intense stare.

Why wasn't he speaking? Say something! Do something. I hate sitting here not knowing what to do. He couldn't hear my demands so why demand them? I sighed and decided to break the silence.

"Maybe I should leave. Pansy looks as though she wants to talk to you."

"No. Don't leave. I don't care what she has to say. I wanted to talk to you. About…"He didn't finish his sentence. He seemed afraid of asking me. His behavior gave him away. He cracked his knuckles and looked everywhere but at my face.

"About?" I tired to edge him on.

"About…what you really are." He whispered, closing his eyes.

I sat there, not even breathing. What was I going to tell him? That I was a blood sucking monster and hope that he wasn't scared? No, I couldn't tell him that. I'll tell him I think it's too soon to let him know.

"I…don't think that's such a good idea." I said shaking my head.

"Why?"

"Draco," I said his name in a sigh, trying to collect all my thoughts, "We met about 24 hours ago. And I really don't think it's time to rush into the whole 'Let me tell you my life story' thing. Give me some time. I just don't want to scare you off."

"You won't. I live in the wizard world. I'm really up for anything."

"Not this one. I'm pretty sure. We're pretty rare and we don't cross wizards much. So maybe it will."

"Maybe it won't."

I let out a loud sigh and closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. He was stubborn and wasn't about to give this up. I wanted to shake him and scream "YES! YES YOU WILL!" But I couldn't move or speak. I was useless at the present moment.

"Fine Elizabeth," Draco said. The way he said my name wasn't at all the warm, gentle way he always did. It was harsh and cold with hatred in it as well, "Don't tell me. I could careless now. Have a wonderful evening."

With those words he stood up, knocking the chair down in the process, and left. The breeze behind him blew my hair into my face. I thought heard myself whisper, "You too." I wasn't sure if I whispered it or thought it. I sat there for what seemed like days, staring at the books lined up perfectly on the bookcase. For as long as I sat there, you'd expect me to know every title of ever book. But I didn't. I didn't even know the title of the book I was staring at.

The Slytherins had gone to their rooms and were tucked away in their beds, sleeping. Draco probably wasn't sleeping. He was probably wide awake wondering about us. Thinking about who and what I am. Was I ever going to tell him? Chances were slim, at least now they were. After that conversation he'd be lucky if I ever talked or looked at him.

I decided to finally move away from the corner and pace around the cozy common room. While thoughts ran threw my mind, I let my fingers touch objects as I passed them. Occasionally I'd pick something up and place it back down when returning to its rightful spot. My thoughts were no longer on Draco. No, they were on Isabelle.

I was staring to actually like the twit. She was cute in some weird, annoying way. Even if she did call my Lizzy, I was really starting to like her. It was driving me crazy to actually think that, but it was the truth. I even felt sort of bad for being so cruel to her. She was 10 years old and didn't know much that went on in her own family.

Isabelle was just a silly little 10-year old who just loved everyone. She was oblivious that her mother and my father were starting to fall apart. Too young to understand why I hated Judith. A part of me wanted to tell Isabelle everything that went on but then the other part of me was telling me not to tell her a thing.

Why did she have to be born into this screwed up family? She belonged to normal people, or a normal wizard family. She deserved much better. But, yet, here she is suck in a family where everyone hates each other, where the mother and father argue over stupid useless things like a broken glass or a common mistake.

Judith and my father were on the verge of cracking. They were always at each other's necks about something and Isabelle didn't know. She thought they were happy. She even thought I loved Judith, what a craze thought.

I put down the book I was carrying on one of the tables and climbed the stairs to my room. I had nothing better to do, so might as well lay in my bed.

The rest of the week went by in a total blur. I couldn't even remember if I ate or if I brushed my hair. The only thing I could remember was that I helped Isabelle with her book work a few times during the week.

Friday finally rolled around and I was itching for blood. I paced the Common Room for 15minutes when I finally decided to take a walk outside. Since it was cloudy and rainy, I thought I should get a bit of fresh air.

While walking down to the entrance I was wishing I wouldn't run into Draco or anyone else I talked to. I didn't fell like talking that much. Draco hadn't spoken to me all week and I really wanted to talk to him. But I was too hard headed to go up and talk to him. I caught him staring at me a few times during lunch or dinner. But never once did he try to talk to me.

I was starting to get weaker with each passing hour. I was going crazy, tugging at my hair, wanting to bite the people around me. My mouth watered each time I could smell Draco near and I could feel myself slipping away. Each time that happened I turned and walked far away from him, hoping he wouldn't follow.

Once I was outside, the frigid air hit my face. I knew if I breathed in I would go into a state I didn't want to go into. As I walked along the grounds I didn't breathe. The sun was behind the clouds so I didn't have to worry much about that. They only thing I was worried about was Draco.

If I saw Draco I'd have to breathe and if I had to do that I was going to loose all control of what I had. My fangs would grow, my eyes go totally black-they were dark green at the moment. I'd end up biting Draco. And I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to have to feel guilty about turning him into a vampire. I knew I didn't have to turn him into one, I just knew it wouldn't be fair to him. If his last few moments of life would be me biting the side of his neck, I'm pretty he'd be mad. But, yet, I'm sure his last moments of real life of me turning him into a vampire wouldn't be nice either.

I've watched my prey turn into a vampire. It's not pretty. From what I see it hurts. They scream out in pain, cry even. They kick around trying to get away from me. All I can do is watch over them, making sure nothing goes wrong. When it's all done and over with they lie there motionless, not even breathing, and dead. After a few beats of this they awake, their eyes black as coal and full of hunger.

The wind blew my hair around my face, making me stop all my thoughts. He was near. I could feel him. He was just over the hill. My head started spinning. What was I going to do? It was almost lunch and he was walking straight towards to where I was standing.


End file.
